


Official Report of the Brynmill Octopus

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Beach Sex, Bestiality, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tentacle_fest, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanne Costello's report of a late 2005 incident involving an octopus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Report of the Brynmill Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> For:  
> fic_promptly: any, "I trust this will not be included in the official report."  
> tentacle_fest: inspired by Hokusai's The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife

OFFICIAL REPORT OF THE BRYNMILL OCTOPUS

FILED BY: SUZANNE COSTELLO, TORCHWOOD OFFICER #177

FILED ON: 14 SEPTEMBER 2005

Swansea police notified Torchwood of a seven-foot long octopus that appeared on the beach near Mumbles Road in Brynmill, a town west of Swansea, on 13 September 2005. Torchwood Three officers Captain Jack Harkness (#005), Toshiko Sato (#344) and Suzanne Costello (#177) drove to Brynmill to confront this octopus.

Police directed us to the spot on the beach where the octopus was located. For the public's safety, a half-mile area was blocked off in either direction of Mumbles Road as well as Brynmill Lane, close to where the octopus was. Local police directed the public to close their draperies and stay off the highways. 

Torchwood Three staff walked to the beach with arms drawn.

The octopus appeared to be a male _Haliphron atlanticus_ , a seven-arm octopus. At first, I wasn't sure why animal control, as opposed to Torchwood, was called. But Torchwood Three did its duty and shot at the octopus.

Toshiko ended up getting the closest to the octopus. The octopus grabbed her ankles with two of his arms. Toshiko lost her gun somewhere on the beach. Jack went in search of the gun, to ensure that a civilian wouldn't get hurt. I put down my arms and watched the following incident unfold with a stone face.

With two tentacles, the octopus grabbed her pants with two of its arms. He ripped her pants off with its suckers. Those same two arms slowly went up her legs. The suckers on her legs started leaving lightly coloured bruise marks around her legs. Toshiko made no noise. I'm not sure if she was afraid of the octopus or putting on a front to cause civilians nearby to not panic. 

We were lucky the seven-arm octopus didn't take chunks of flesh off of Toshiko—there have been reports of octopi removing pieces of flesh off of humans. Without knowing it, Torchwood Three had been sent to remove a sentient, gentle seven-arm octopus off of a southern Wales beach looking for one thing: intercourse with a human female. I don't think the Swansea police realized currently Torchwood Three is made up of two females and a male.

Moments passed. The octopus spread Toshiko's legs. He put his hectocotylus inside of Toshiko. Although the hectocotylus has suckers just like the other arms of the octopus, the inserted part of the hectocotylus didn't have suckers. (The rest of the hectocotylus did have suckers, but they didn't touch Toshiko's skin.) The hectocotylus wiggled inside of Toshiko. 

Toshiko's back was arched as the hectocotylus was inside her. Her face was turning red. Sand was getting all over her hair, clothing and legs. I recall her spitting out some sand a few times. Other than the sand in her mouth, Toshiko was enjoying the sensation. She didn't verbally display her pleasure, but she had a huge grin on her face when she was being held down and spread apart by the octopus and another as she was reaching orgasm. She was trying to get more of the hectocotylus inside her without touching it. 

Toshiko reached orgasm. The octopus went back into the sea. By this time Jack had found Toshiko's gun. He was amused when he saw Toshiko half-nude on the beach.

Jack and I walked closer to where Toshiko was. Jack put her gun on safety and shrugged. "Sentient octopuses desiring sex. Nothing I haven't seen before. I think this is Toshiko's and your first time meeting one of these octopuses."

"Yes, Jack."

"Maybe the octopus will come back searching for you." 

As soon as Jack said that, the octopus reappeared on the beach. His tentacles wrapped around my boots, ready to rip off my skirt. (He did do the same thing to me like he did to Toshiko, right down to losing my skirt and boots. And I liked it.)

"I trust this will not be included in the official report," I said to Jack.

"Of course it has to go in the official report."

I frowned and moaned (in pleasure) at the same time.

"We'll just put this report in the very back of the 2005 files, just in case Yvonne Hartman stops by and checks out our cases. And if she finds it we'll say you were reading up on shunga artwork and were on cold medication that day."

 

[signed]

Suzanne Costello

Weapons Expert/Second in Command

Torchwood Three, Cardiff


End file.
